


None of my business

by Agayfish



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 3x06, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bobby Knows, Coda, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, POV Outsider, he kind of sets them up, i guess, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agayfish/pseuds/Agayfish
Summary: Bobby is tired of his boys being idiots. He makes a plan.





	None of my business

Bobby watched the two men from the corner of the room. He told himself it wasn’t creepy, he just wanted the best for them and that was for them to get into a relationship. 

He had noticed that they acted differently around each other than normal coworkers did. Maybe they were best friends but there was definitely more there. 

It was like a light bulb turned on inside his head at the party. 

He remembered thinking ‘oh, that’s it!’ It just got even more obvious every time they interacted, the small smiles and nudges when they got reminded of each other. 

They were practically attracted to the hip and how could Bobby forget that Buck was practically co-parenting Christopher. They just fit together. 

The tsunami made it even more clear. He couldn’t take anymore of the longing looks and pining. 

First he went to Hen, she knew exactly what he was talking about before he even got their names out. 

Then he went to his wife, she told him not to meddle. It wasn’t his business. 

But it was! 

He was Captain and he wanted his team at it’s best. He believed that could only be archived if they got their shit together. 

So he made a plan. 

Wait for a moment with either of them and make some kind of remark about how close they’ve gotten. 

That was his only plan at the moment. 

But there they were, hugging after Eddie told him he forgave Buck. Eddie pulled away rather abruptly and Buck definitely noticed. 

He left after Buck confronted him about being weird, he didn’t want to hear about it. 

That wasn’t any of his business. 

When he saw them making out in the locker room the next morning he didn’t say anything. 

He was glad they figured it out.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while eating lunch, I haven’t even watched the episode yet. Sorry it’s so short but everyone made gifs of THAT scene and I just wanted to vent. Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are everything!


End file.
